Daily Life living with monsters
by JoshuaGonxalex
Summary: Kurusu Kimihito is a volunteer of the Cultural Exchange between Species act, a law which enables girls of various species to experience living in Japan, to help better relations between the human and monster lands. This is a look into the perspective of the girls living with him, and a look through his eyes as well. Rated M for lemon.
1. Chapter 1: A horse's needs

_Cerea felt the eyes of her master gaze upon her beautifully white skin. Her master's eyes filled with changing emotion. He smiled nervously, though his eyes hid a certain... desire. "Cerea... I need to talk to you." His voice was lower than usual, like he was struggling with the desire to say something more than what he revealed._

_It would be a few minutes when the two of them were separated from the rest of his small practically zoo which he had inadvertently been made responsible for. As he sat in his bed, she was shocked to examine his shirtless body. At least partially out of a desire to defend himself from Miia's amorous advances, and in order to protect her from outside threats, he had built up a nice physique. Small, but well developed muscles, were evident as he glanced at her. She was wearing her normal shirt, which made her appear like a waiter, or waitress in a high-class restaurant. He was confident, or at least his motions were as he stood up and said "Cerea, I want to be forward." He said, chuckling at her, his eyes filled with lust. "I want you. I feel... loved when I'm with you." He said, uncertain in his word choice. "I feel safe. Protected. And in return, I've never been able to do much, but I want to do this." He said, a confidence which could only be seen through his body. It was evident that he was more confident than he appeared. "Ever since that encounter in the forest... I've wanted to do this." He states, almost sheepishly, but when Cerea blushes, he glances down at his bare feet. His jeans were still on, but Cerea could smell his rising lust. And it was evident by the bulge in his body that he had these desires down to the blood running through his veins, and too... a shockingly large location._

_"I want you master. I've been moved by your sense of justice. By your courage. And I must admit, seeing you like this, the muscle that covers your body... I want you." She says, as her fingers idly go to her bra, but quickly go back down. It was visible to her master, that she felt a large amount of desire, as she thought of him, of his body. She dreamt of her trembling fingers sliding his chest. She dreamt of her fingers sending waves of pleasure through her breasts. She dreamt of his fingers idly exploring her breasts. She felt her mouth spread in a "O" of pleasure, as he touched her stomach, his fingertips brushing against her stomach. His mouth opened in shock as his eyes filled with an inordinate amount of lust. Her skin was toned, powerful, hiding the strength which allowed her to deftly wield his sword. He smirked as he began to kiss her stomach, not her breasts, but his lips soft and sweet on her skin, making her blush, his tongue effortlessly making her body hot._

_When his lips eagerly, and suddenly moved to her breasts, his mouth landing on her left nipple after a rather skilled removal of her bra, she was overwhelmed. Her hands, went to his head and pulled him close. She hadn't realized that her behavior would encourage his assault on her sanity, and be so encouraging to his lust for her. As she felt his tongue explore her massive breast she also felt an odd impulse. Almost something... motherly within her, a certain bond which would have been impossible to form, if he hadn't been so vigorous in his desire for her. She wanted to hold him, but as her fingers explored his hair, her head tilted back, and a deep, sensual moan escaped from her wet lips, as she felt the passion of his lust tax her sanity, without thinking she began to whisper heated encouragements to her lover, begging him to continue his rather rigorous efforts. She moaned, and her body was shaking, as he sucked and teased her nipple with his tongue, the natural ease of his body surprising and pleasing the part of her which lusted for him. His tongue circled, and rubbed her nipple, brushing against it, touching the hardened tip, revealing without words how he had longed to do this._

_When _Cerea awoke, she blushed and held a pillow to her face, the only witness to her frustration being the object she nearly cried onto. Her desires might never be sated and she feared that.

A/N: Update! 2/9/14, the next chapter will be uploaded before 2/17 :)


	2. Chapter 2: A spider's desires

What happen's when a Spider goes into heat? When a half spider, half human, woman feels her entire body grow almost uncontrollably hot? Rachnera had never really experienced this, due to her feelings of near hatred toward's her former foster family. And the lack of attractive men in her old family. But now, with Kurusu, she felt herself fantasizing about the meek young man. He was attractive, kind hearted and had matured in the previous months. He had grown stronger, more confident, and his appearance had changed. He had taken on more responsibilities, becoming an activist in the field of cultural integration. He had grown taller, his physique grew defined, giving the young man muscles, as he gradually became more and more talented in martial arts, specializing in animal style martial arts, particularly Snake style, and Karate, and Rachnera would at moments when she was showering, find herself, feeling lonely, her fingers soaked by the shower, and her own fluid, as she had slowly but surely began to play with herself, her fingers deep, wet more from her own fluid than the hot water, the loudness of the shower drowning out her musical moans.

In the early morning light which soaked into the bathroom, Rachnera found herself enjoying the sunlight. The house, now practically a mansion, featured many different bathrooms, but Rachnera's personal bathroom was deep inside the house, and massive. Due to her unique anatomy, she was able to request a few things, such as different levels for the bathroom, and a sunlight so she could feel the sun shining down on her skin, especially her abdomen. As the water rushed and surged around her, she felt herself waking up, heated water caressing her entire body, surrounding her, keeping her warm and awake, allowing the Spider to gain consciousness. Her body felt unusually heavy, as she explored the bathroom, her eyes gently closing, so she could truly feel the water wash away her sleepiness.

The beautiful spider possessed short, sliver hair which would glow with an almost eerie light, when exposed to direct sunlight, as it did when she was bathing. Her body was shockingly light, given the girth of her abdomen, and her height, if she would have had legs, and a core like humans. The young spider silently bathed herself, taking moments to wash her entire body, her arms light and flexible, casually touching her entire body, fingers slipping into places too small, or too sensitive for her hands, as she did have a sensitive body. What she wasn't expecting was the silent man who followed her into the bathroom.

Kurusu watched the show, smirking as he admired the beauty that was Rachnera's body. His eyes were filled with a shocking light, which anyone, especially animals would recognize as Primal lust. He was quiet, and cautious in his admiration, his body relaxed, but the kind of relaxed a predator was when it sighted some prey. Rachnera felt an odd pressure, like she was being watched by a dangerous being, but at the same time, she felt wet, her interiors growing slicker by the second.

He was stronger than he had been before. He was also, far more confident. It was that aspect of his nature which allowed him to be there, watching the beautiful woman bath. His eyes were calm, confident, sensual, but if Rachnera had seen them, she would have wanted to submit to him. She would have wanted to feel his hands touching her body, slowly and sensually, as she so often imagined them doing.

He revealed himself when he stepped into the shower, her eyes adjusting to his presence, as he had carefully hidden himself through the usage of Ki control and breathing. He had been nearly invisible to her. Her eyes showed her shock, followed by joy, and finally lust, as she watched him. His naked body revealed a pleasantly large penis, and one that she wanted. She slowly let her eyes trail upward, before finally settling on his face, his now calm, confident and disarmingly handsome face.

He motioned for her to come to him, to come closer. When she was within his reach she was effortlessly subdued by his aura, streaming off of him, off of his body, going into the air around the two of them. She breathed him in, breathing the air which was filled with his scent, his thick scent, the scent of his skin, of his hair, of his heat. She could tell he desired her, he desired her body, something about him gave it away. His eyes, watching hers, his taunt muscles, his swollen cock, hard and long, extended to her, as if inviting her. When she motioned that she'd give him what he needed, she was taken with enough swiftness to shock even her.

His fingers deftly slid into her. Wet with his saliva, and then with her own fluid, his fingers were coated. She moaned loudly, grateful for the shower which enabled her to be loud without fear of discovery. "So wet..." Kurusu said, pleased at her physical reactions. He chuckled as she moaned, and as her body began to slowly spill out some liquid, "A squiter huh?" He asked, winking at her.

She blushed, as she felt her breasts being casually explored by his hands. "Your mine..." He whispered, his voice calm, soothing, yet tempting and inspiring to the side of her that wanted to be his. That wanted to be his lover.

A/N: This is a full chapter. This is the last chapter that introduces the setting. After this, I will be revealing the story. So stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3: Kurusu's workout

Humans. The most powerful species right?

Humans. The only truly sentient species right?

Humans. The species responsible for science, and for religion, and for civilization. Right?

For ages, humanity has been under the misconception that they were alone, in the universe and the world, as the only truly sentient species. Seven years ago, the world was changed when a council of "extra-species" as they were then called by humans, came out into broad daylight and demanded acknowledgement. But the truth wasn't handled well by the general public. For two and a half years, the world was in chaos and had a hard time acknowledging the lie that had been fed to humanity by it's rulers; "We are alone, alone in the world, intelligent, God's greatest creation, and his only children". Three years after the truth was revealed, the world slowly began to accept it, starting off with the "Cultural Exchange between species bill" the first of many which would later help change the way that species interacted, used first as an experiment in Japan, than slowly spread throughout the world. Since than it's been roughly four years. Kurusu Kimihito was at first just a simple host for the exchange, working under a "Miss Smith" an agent of the "I.S.S.F." Inter-Species Special Forces, but he quickly became more than that. Kurusu was a kind hearted, and honest person, quickly catching the attention of many different girls, (of various species), and of many different groups. Currently he's become a powerful voice in the civil rights movement many monsters are starting for equal rights. He's also become a host of numerous different species, and of many different women, from simple Centaurs, to powerful mythological beings, such as a storm elemental who nearly decimated Tokyo. He's also currently an international celebrity and an advocate for change, for reform in the treatment of non-humans, both men and women. He, alongside another Japanese man, Tsukune, are both members of an organization known as "All beings for equality", a group dedicated to exterminating laws which discriminate against the dead, non-human, animal, monstrous, celestial, demonic, or mechanical beings which exist and should have opportunities to thrive in our society.

Casa Kimihito. The one refuge any non-human can always seek refuge in. Also, a place where it was currently three in the morning. And despite this, Kurusu was busy.

"That's it... fuck me Kimihito!" The rather fit Kobold moaned, panting. The young man winked at her and said, his voice controlled, seductive, "That's it, wanna be my bitch?" He said, his voice shockingly sexy, as his eyes peered into hers, making her melt beneath the intensity of his gaze. Polt, the Kobold, or dog woman, that was underneath Kurusu had been his personal trainer. Had been, as in years ago, following the discovery of the Dullahan, which had antagonized the young man and his many house-guests. Her vagina was filled with Kurusu's dick, as the kobold moaned, uncontrollably, amazed at the control Kurusu had over himself, as even while the two fucked he was so calm, so loving, even if he was a bit more forward with her, talking dirty to her, fucking her at his own pace, even as the woman went into her second orgasm, her tightness squeezing and milking her human lover. "How can you last so long?" She asked, amazed at how long the human had lasted, and his response made sense, but it was also something she hadn't considered. "Miia. When we have sex, it literally lasts all night. One time we went at it for about 18 hours straight. I have an endurance which means I can go for almost seven hours easy without orgasm. Over time, I've probably been forced to become something slightly more than human." He confessed, blushing slightly, even as he pounded her, her body drawing him in.

His kisses were soft, passionate, and made Polt warm, a strange feeling she had never felt from anyone else before. In order to mate with him, she had to be defeated, since she was a wolf, but whenever others, especially other Kobolds, or human males defeated her, they were never this gentle. They were amazing lovers, that's for sure, but never this sweet, never this good in bed, and never ever this caring. Despite the honestly panty-dropping dirty talk, and the amazing physique he had developed, Kurusu was at his heart, a gentle and caring mate. He had been careful to ensure she was properly turned on, taken her out on a shockingly romantic date, and had even been careful to administer such great aid, that after their fight she was healthier then she had been before the two fought. She felt her body grow hot, beneath his touch, his erotic, lust-inducing touch. When he touched her, she felt like it was a demon, or perhaps an angel touching her, not a human. She felt happy, in a heart pounding sort of way. Not the way she felt, after she won a crossfit competition, but the way she did when she was back home, in an ancient forest in Germany. She felt a heat around him, her body craving his touch, and she knew that his presence, his gaze made a certain part of her wet, slick, and after the two started working together she had grown insanely attracted to him, looking forward to his presence in her gym, and in _her._

"You're so fucking tight..." Kurusu said, panting, as he thrust in and out of her, her fluids coating his dick. She moaned, her breath hot on Kurusu's skin, as she began her descent into her third orgasm in the third hour of their wild night. She opened her mouth to scream, but his kiss cut her off, and as he kissed her, she drew him in, her tongue coiling around his, saliva intermixing between the two. Something about him, made him irresistible to the young woman. "Kurusu, you are amazing. Holy fucking shit." She said, when the two finally released their kiss, only for Kurusu to hug her, and begin to kiss her neck, as her tightness began to pulse around Kurusu's dick. He began a steady stream of kisses, culminating in a barrage of kisses, and licks of her breasts. His teeth teased her nipples, teasing her, inducing moans and sounds he never imagined she'd produce, seeming so innocent, so energetic, when they first met, and still did, but now she seemed like a real woman.

A few hours later, Kurusu was awake. Having fallen into a light sleep after his love making session with Polt, he awoke happy, even if he was drowsy. He was shirtless, as he casually chatted with Smith. The young man, beautiful in his youth, and his musculature, was effortlessly cooking, even if it was for close to 15 women, all of which were more or less permanent house guests of his at this point.

Even the muscles of his back were beautiful. Smith wasn't immune to his character, and his physical attractiveness. The confident, mysterious woman, was a powerful figure. Imposing at six feet, with sleek black hair which went straight down, she was dressed in a black dress, which did draw attention to her long, beautiful legs and a set of heels, she had a commanding aura around her, much like the man she intended to make her protege. That was the topic at hand. "I want you to come and work with me." She confessed, steering the conversation in a much needed direction. "Why?" Kurusu asked, often times wondering what was on the mysterious, yet beautiful agent's mind.

"Kurusu... you've grown into a powerful young man." She confessed, and smiled at him, before adding "You carry weight. You have the ears of many in the Extra-Species community. You could make changes happen, if you work with the right people. I am the right person. If you want, I'll even tell you about my past." She offered, smirking at the young man, knowing he'd take her offer, and it was an honest offer, she wasn't the sort to lie, she was the sort to just not offer any information about herself. So she wondered what he'd ask, and mentally readied herself for whatever was too come.


	4. Chapter 4: Zombie desires

A/N: This is an extra chapter, helping to further this universe, a tiny bit, do a bit of fan-service (for fans of Zombina anyway), and just be a little bit of extra writing, for your viewing pleasure, and for foreshadowing purposes.

The undead womdn shared a room. Living alongside the other's who were once alive, the girl (though she was born undead, and had never "lived" in the sense that humans did), shared a space with the others, including some more typical zombies, those that had died and been returned to life by magic, or by technology.

The young woman was currently sleeping, or in the undead version of sleep, where something similar to dreams filled her mind, her brain inactive, inattentive, relaxed, her senses for the most part shut off. Despite her nature as a being whose entire existence had been in death, she still had some experience with zombies, and felt a primal connection to them, as a tiny part of her yearned to eat human flesh, and another part of her understood that somehow her existence had been created due to a fusion of human body parts, something in nature animating her, sparking her with a failed version of "life", creating an existence both superior and inferior to life.

Zombina dreamt. She dreamt of many things. She dreamt of an ancient, primal, mouth watering hunger for... life, for flesh, for brains, hearts, livers, stomachs, spleens, anything that could be torn apart in her mouth, anything that bled, that kept liquid inside, like a candy with flavoring on the inside, she could tear into and rip apart with her bare teeth. This was an extremely common Zombie dream, even for those who retained no memory of their previous existence, and those who didn't have a previous existence, like herself.

But Zombina also dreamt of a romantic castle. Romantic in the adventuring sense. This castle was dark, filled with hidden passages and secret laboratories, where dark experiments took place that defiled the laws of nature, and of scientists with pure motives, and other's whose motivation wasn't as pure, but lined with ambition, a desire to rule, a need for unstoppable army. She dreamt of corpses being animated, by lightning, by powerful technology, serums created using all sorts of deceit, and the powerful feelings, hidden within the bodies that had been fused together, even before their new "life". These dreams were a bit more common for Zombina.

But the most compelling for her, were the real dreams. The ones she felt closest too, and the ones that most accurately reflected her soul. These were dreams of a real life. A life not affected by the fact that she was undead. But a life affected by the body she possessed. The body she had trained in martial arts, in military tactics, in battle, and in the blood of those she had fought against, and defeated. Zombina dreamt of a life. She dreamt of a happy one. Of a relationship. She dreamt of a life, with a living human being. She dreamt of a life, with Kurusu, the only man who had treated her as a man treated his friends, without fear, without disgust from the beginning. And though she had started off with only humor in her heart towards him, over time he had broken her down. She had begun to feel affection, then even love towards the human, and over time he had earned her respect even in combat, as he quickly gained a skill that threatened to surpass hers, and he also worked ceaselessly to grow, all of his skills, becoming a formidable force. He was a figure of great compassion, and of force, like a movement in and out of himself. And thus, Zombina continued to dream of him. Continued to desire him. But soon, she would act on her desires. And Zombina was ambitious, ruthless, not stopped by "friendship" or by a conscious.


	5. Chapter 5: The Underworld, and Doppel

The Underworld wasn't a place for small fry. Which was why, so often people disappeared in the underworld, either reappearing as powerful and skilled killers, criminals with skill and style, or went missing and never reappeared.

Aoi was the first kind. He was a small fry, who refused to vanish. He was a criminal. A small fry when he had entered this world, roughly five years ago. He had spent the first two years wondering what his reason was. When the Extraspecies were first acknowledged, Aoi still had no idea what the heck he was doing in the underworld. But he had a distinct experience, which shaped him.

An encounter with a extraspecies, and a monster (which in his eyes are two distinct groups, and that was a common misconception), and a "host", one of the humans who had volunteered to take the Extraspecies into his home, and teach the extraspecies all about human culture. That experience had changed his life. He still remembered them. That fucking host. That "cow" girl (he knew she was a Centaur, but in his eyes those breasts on her made her a cow girl, and he ignored the horse half). That monster. The monster which had threatened him. Her webs. And he knew the name of the fucking host. Kurusu. Kurusu Kimihito.

The man had changed. In the years since then, he has worked tirelessly. For each bit of work that Kurusu has done to integrate the Extra-Species and the Monster-women and men, into the world, Aoi has worked to reverse the progress. He started a criminal's organization known in the Underworld as "HAM. Humans against Monsters.", at least in English. He became a respected and feared criminal. Well, respected as much as a criminal could be anyway. He remembered the monsters. He remembered what those Yokai had done. Those Oni. He would never accept them. And he knew they'd never be integrated into society. At least, not if he had anything to do with it. And he did. He had EVERYTHING to do with it.

The small cafe was Smith's kind of place. It was the place where she had been day after day for years. It was quite possibly the only place on Earth, aside from "Darling's" house, that she frequented. Smith was a mysterious person. In the time that Kurusu had known her, she had proven to be a well trained, skilled, serious, and dangerous agent. But she was also funny, kind (in an aloof way but kind nonetheless), forgetful, and someone who did have an awfully high amount of respect for Mr. Kimihito as he was starting to be known. So when she offered to reveal her past, in exchange for the opportunity to groom him as her protege, Kurusu jumped at the opportunity to learn more about her. So when he got to see her, at the cafe he was extra careful.

Both of them, from a distance looked as if they were on a date. Kimihito was casually dressed, yet had a certain air about him. He carried an aura, one which surrounded him and was plainly visible even to regular people, never trained in military tactics or martial arts. The man observing them was an odd entity. He stood at a crosswalk, the street over, and was in plain sight. He was dressed like a businessman, with a suit, and tie, dress shoes custom fit to him, and a briefcase on his person. He was also wearing tinted shades, designed to appear like sunglasses. But they had to be tinted, to hide his eyes. After all, people can't help but stare, at compound eyes. They were also very large, and the shades appeared to be glasses with huge lenses. It was easy for him to pass by unnoticed, as he had slipped past them earlier, without either noticing. But that was due to the lack of killing intent. Had the fly been ordered to kill them, the fly certainly would have had a much harder time going about it. Especially given the guardian. Or Spy. The girl who was serving them. She was a doppelganger. But the fly wasn't entirely sure if they had noticed. It certainly seemed like she was trying to stay hidden. She was clever. But Fly's aren't fooled. He could sense how she bent light around her, using it to hide in plain sight, and shift her appearance. But Smith. The woman, that was with the man. She was deadly. It was something in the way she watched the air around them. Like she was sensitive and capable of using the air to detect people. It almost looked like Smith was blind. Especially because the Fly hadn't once seen her eyes.

Doppel was mysterious. She had always been a bit cold towards the other's. The very best, at her purpose, infiltration. But she wasn't the friendliest person towards her "comrades". So no one was shocked, or even hurt when she went missing. They also knew she hadn't been kidnapped. She was too strong, too fierce, she'd probably have died in the conflict, had the girl been a target for a kidnapping plot. Or, she'd kill her kidnappers, or even convince them she wouldn't be worth the effort, and injuries they'd sustain if they slipped up even once. The plot had too be perfect, otherwise it'd just end in disaster. Doppel remembered the last kidnapping effort. It had been in Russia, before the world acknowledged the existence of Extraspecies. She had been successfully kidnapped. But she killed the leader of the plot, when he tried to amuse himself, with her body. And had taken his shape. She let the driver take them to the prison where she was too be held, and actually got inside, before she proceeded to slaughter the guards, freeing prisoners and letting chaos reign. She was also careful, she killed the highest commander's herself, and let the others be killed by the prisoner's once they were free. According to Russia, they had captured a team of killer's from North Korea. And in the official report, the team killed themselves after. They even produced the bodies of North Koreans, to add evidence to the story.

Doppel was a bit shocked to see the two. She had hidden it well, acting through it flawlessly. But she had to be careful around Smith. She had seen her there before, almost gotten used to Smith, to hiding around her former comrade. But Kurusu, that was a bit of a plot twist. Doppel had gone missing months ago, and every once in a while she'd seen him. But seeing him up close was different. He had this glow, like he was perfectly happy, in his role, in his current stage. But she could sense it. The ambition. The curiosity. Doppel missed him. He did have a way of disarming people. A kindness which seemed to radiate from his very spirit. From his very soul. So she had to work to hide her smile, and then flash it at the proper moments. He was a celebrity. It was normal for her to know who he was, and to have a "crush" on him. She didn't. She had never been attracted to him. One of the few women immune to his charms. She needed someone dangerous. Someone who made her feel alive. And, someone who desired her true form. Not her disguise. Or her ability to shift.

"So... where do I start?" Smith asked, her eyes glowing with excitement beneath her shades. Kurusu smiled and began with the question he had always been curious about; "Why did you chose me?" He asked, knowing from the beginning that he hadn't "volunteered". And that it was no accident, that Miia had been sent to his house.


End file.
